


Ever ever after

by orphan_account



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esca decide what they are going to do after the film finishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because everything I've studied in Roman History suggests Romans were the ones with relaxed morals and in the harsh life of ancient Britain any relationship that did not result in children would have been looked upon as unnecessary. Also Channing's arms are so wonderful I can't help but want him on top.

Esca stood side by side with Marcus, staring into the fire, watching as his father’s dagger melted next to the small replica eagle. He turned his head to look up at Marcus, watching the shadows play over his face, hard lines and angles more vivid than ever in the half light. He looked at Marcus and realised that for the first time they were equals, Marcus was no longer his master or his slave. They were just two men. Whether or not they were equals in the eyes of Rome Esca did not know, but he thought he knew Marcus well enough to know that they would be equals in his eyes at least. But he didn’t know what that meant for them. 

Their experiences so far together were a starkly contrasted before and after. Before the wall Esca had served Marcus, reluctantly but competently. He’d taken care of Marcus when he was sick and slept on the floor in his room should his master need anything in the night. He was consumed with anger towards Rome and boarded on outright disrespect at times. And yet Marcus had never punished him, never been cruel and he’d had to re-evaluate some of his long held views, had begun to think that maybe all Romans were not the monsters he had thought.

And then after the wall, when the Seal Prince had reversed their positions Marcus had been forced into following his commands, with no idea whether Esca would turn on him at any moment. When Esca had been Marcus’ property he’d sometimes imagined their positions reversed and in this fantasy had always taken pleasure in humiliating Marcus but in reality the doubt in Marcus’ eyes had only pained him. He found himself desperate to reassure Marcus that he would not betray him, that Marcus was safe with him. And as the days passed and Marcus’ safety seemed threatened his chest ached with the burden. He fought the obvious realisation for these feelings until the moment Marcus looked up at him and whispered “I thought I’d lost you.” Esca had had to swallow against the emotion of the moment and was relieved that sudden action was necessary. 

The fight, the flight, standing under a waterfall with Marcus as he handed him back his dagger. All of it had just confirmed what he had already come to know, that Marcus now meant more to him than anyone else in this world. And the terrible irony was that for the first time since they met they were no longer bound together. He no longer belonged to Marcus, Marcus was no longer dependent on him. They were two free men. It should have made him happy, should be relieved to be out of the power of Rome but all he could do was wallow in the terrible fear that Marcus would send him on his way. 

* * * * * * *

After the funerals they began their slow trip back to the wall. Marcus’ leg was suffering from the exertion of the last few days and Esca cursed himself for the pathetic relief he felt that Marcus still needed his help in this, that they would be tied together for at least a while. They walked until the stiffening in Marcus’ body told Esca that the pain had become too great and Esca suggested that they stopped. Marcus agreed gratefully and they looked for somewhere to make a fire and sleep. 

They had barely spoken as they walked and now when they made camp the silence began to grow oppressive. Esca wished he could think of something casual to talk to Marcus about, a way to forge this new relationship between them but they had never chatted as equals. And all Esca could think about was the growing fear that at any time Marcus was going to tell him to leave. Having managed to get a fire going, they sat on opposite sides, Marcus staring into the flames and Esca trying not to stare at Marcus, unable to keep his eyes from flicking back to him. When Marcus looked up from the flames and caught his gaze Esca felt blood rush to his face and felt a spike of what wasn’t quite fear in his stomach. Marcus was looking at him intently, his face unreadable. The heat and emotion of his own feelings and fears were too much and Esca took hold of his courage and cleared his throat.  
“Marcus…?” and he hated how timid his voice sounded. Whatever his new feelings for Marcus he would not have Marcus see him frightened or weak.  
“What’s wrong?” Marcus asked, concern flashing across his face.  
Hoping his voice would sound less hesitant Esca tightened his jaw and replied “I just wanted to know what happens now, I mean you freed me…”  
“I’ll hold to it, you know I will.”  
Esca hesitated for a moment, he had not considered the possibility that Marcus would not. But then, he thought with a trace of the old bitterness, of course a slave’s word would never be believed over his master’s and no one had been a witness to Marcus’ promise, there had been no legal documents or proceedings.  
“I know,” he replied. “I just have no knowledge of what it means to be freed. Does it give me the same rights as a Roman?”  
Marcus looked pained at this. “Not exactly. Normally a freed man would continue to do the work he had before but he would get paid for it. He would still work for his master as before but be given a room, and he would have the right to get married.”  
“So it is expected I come back with you?” Relief made Esca giddy. He would be able to stay with Marcus.  
“You don’t have to,” Marcus said quickly. “I meant what I said, I have freed you from your oath. If you wish to stay here, beyond the wall then I will not stop you.”  
Esca felt a moment of sheer panic but then looked at Marcus’ face. Marcus was looking at him with regret and Esca could breathe again. Marcus did not want him to go but because he was an honourable man he was giving him the choice. He felt another rush of warmth towards Marcus and smiled.  
“I have no wish to stay here now. I will come back with you.” And the smile Marcus returned made his stomach clench again. He had to break eye contact in fear that Marcus would read everything he was feeling in his eyes. 

The relief that he could stay with Marcus was tempered by the emotions that were rushing through him. He could stay with Marcus. They would find a way to live as equals. And Esca would learn to hide how he felt about Marcus although at the moment he felt like an open book. He wasn’t sure what Marcus would do if he worked it out, if he saw it in his eyes. 

Esca had no frame of reference for anything like this. Before his capture by Rome he had no idea that love between two men even existed. In the harsh world of his tribe, where children seldom survived the idea of two men forsaking the responsibility of fathering children would have been unheard of. The realisation that the men of Rome took girls and boys to their beds had been a shocking one and he could only thank the gods that his masters had seemed to show no interest in boys. At the arena he was left alone but he had witnessed younger slaves taken for pleasure by the gladiators and the violence and horror of these acts had left him repulsed. He had never remotely considered that he might one day look on a man with lust. For although it had begun with a fierce tenderness he tried to fight he could not deny that there was a sharp wanting to his feeling for Marcus now.

He still recoiled from the idea of letting Marcus take him like those gladiators had taken those boys and he had no real idea what men did together beyond that. He was not sure what Rome would allow between men, if it allowed love between equals. He had never seen much tenderness in any aspect of Roman life and wasn’t sure he could imagine Marcus soft or caring. But that didn’t stop him wanting. He wanted to touch Marcus, wanted Marcus to touch him, wanted Marcus to hold him close, to lie beside him. If Marcus recognised this desire in him would he discard him like unwanted property? Esca didn’t know. Knowing Marcus as he did Esca was more worried that Marcus would kindly turn him down, like a child with his first crush.  
They slept beside the fire, Esca aching with the desire to lie beside Marcus, to feel his warmth against his back. 

When he woke in the morning the air was a little warmer. Marcus was still asleep and Esca took the opportunity to walk down the hill to the stream running along the valley at the bottom. He stripped off his shirt and washed himself down quickly. He was just thinking about where he and Marcus would go to live when he heard a stone chink somewhere behind him. His head whipped round but it was only Marcus, struggling down the hill to join him. He went to automatically go and help Marcus but was stopped in his tracks by the look on Marcus’ face. The intensity of it made Esca’s mouth go dry because it looked like desire. But it couldn’t be. He had been Marcus’ property for months, if Marcus wanted him he would have simply taken him. And yet as Marcus walked towards him it was unmistakeable. Esca felt his stomach clench with want again and yet his heart was pounding with fear. He simply had not considered the real possibility that he might actually get to have Marcus in some way and now it seemed a likelihood he had no idea what to do, no idea what Marcus would do. 

As Marcus approached he studied Esca’s face and whatever he saw there softened his expression to something more tender.  
“We should probably get going; we’re not safe until we’re back over that wall.”  
Esca nodded his agreement and they packed up camp, fortunately Marcus breaking the uncomfortable silence with talk of horse breeding and possible business adventures for them. Esca joined in the discussion, swelling with happiness at the simple pleasure of making plans with Marcus.  
They were not far from the wall when night fell and Esca hoped it would only take one more day of trekking. Each day Marcus finished in more pain then he had the one before and each day it caused Esca more pain to see it. Normally Marcus would have had Esca massage his leg before bed when the pain was this bad. But he couldn’t give Esca orders now and Esca guessed that maybe he wasn’t the only one having trouble with the new parameters of their relationship.  
“Would you like me to see if I can work out some of the tension?” Esca offered.  
Marcus smiled at him, warm and genuine. “Yes please.”  
Esca, who’s heart had skipped slightly at the smile, moved nearer to Marcus. Marcus was leaning against the rock face and Esca came to crouch in front of him, sliding his hands up Marcus’ leg and working out the tension like he had so many times before. His heart was pounding fiercely and his hands were trembling slightly and he hoped that Marcus couldn’t feel it. He kept his eyes focused on his own hands, unable to look at Marcus. He could feel Marcus’ gaze on him and could feel the tension between them growing. 

He imagined sliding his hand higher, running them all over the strong body in front of him and, worried he wouldn’t be able to hold back, he started to move away. A strong hand caught his arm and he looked up in surprise. Marcus’ gaze was burning and Esca couldn’t help his sharp intake of breath. He opened his mouth to say something, anything but Marcus pulled him closer with a jerk and Esca scrambled to avoid falling on Marcus’ bad leg and ended up straddling the massive thigh of his good leg. Marcus’ free hand came up and gripped his face, fingers digging in almost to the point of pain.  
“You have driven me past the point of temptation,” Marcus muttered against his mouth and then pulled him forward the extra inch and pressed their mouths together. The few experiences Esca had had with women before he had been captured had been nothing like this. They had been pleasant enough but this was fire coursing through his blood. Marcus hand was now tight in his hair while the one gripping his arm had slid around his back to press him close. Marcus’ tongue was in his mouth and while Esca had never understood the Roman method of kissing now he wondered why he had been wasting his life without it. He couldn’t even find it in him to be cross about how utterly in control of the kiss Marcus was, all he could do was melt against him.  
Just as Esca was running out of breath Marcus pulled back, leaving them both breathless. 

“I’m sorry,” Marcus whispered, his voice low and gravelly.  
Esca shivered at the sound of it. “Why? Because you kissed me?”  
Marcus laughed deeply, arousal making it sound slightly harsh. “No, not because I kissed you, the way you’ve been looking at me I’m pretty sure you wanted me to.”  
Esca blushed, glad he was already flushed from the kiss and it was dark.  
“I’m sorry I was rough, it was pretty intense for a first kiss.” Marcus’ breathing was returning somewhat to normal but he had not relaxed either hand on Esca.  
Esca grinned at that. “I thought it was a pretty brilliant first kiss.”

Marcus grinned back at him and pulled him in for another thought shattering kiss. Realising he had been gripping the material on Marcus’ shirt since he first pulled him in Esca relaxed and finally took advantage of the fact that he could finally touch Marcus. He ran his hands down over the clothed form, suddenly desperate to feel flesh under his fingers. Reaching under the cloth he pulled the material up, seeking out the feel of skin on skin. While he was distracted by this Marcus pulled away from this kiss, tilting Esca’s head slightly and he kissed across his face to bite gently at his ear lobe before kissing down his neck. Esca bit his lip to stop himself from moaning as Marcus brushed a sensitive spot. Marcus obviously caught the shiver that he had caused though because he paused and mauled the spot gently. Esca was mortified by the whimper he let out and his hands scratched against the hard muscles of Marcus’ stomach. Marcus, obviously having decided that he too would like to feel flesh under his hands, was using the hand against his back to raise Esca’s shirt.

Esca tried to regain some sort of control, he was suddenly aware of how tight he was being held and only the knowledge that there was no way Marcus, injured as he was, would be able to take him the way he had seen Romans take slaves, kept him from fighting against the hold. Knowing that it could not be the harsh coupling he had witnessed calmed his nerves but it left him with no knowledge of where this was going. Marcus’ tilted his head right back, arching his back, mouthing against the holler of his neck.  
“Marcus…” he breathed.  
“Mmm…” Marcus murmured against his skin.  
“Wait…I…”  
And nothing could have been more comforting then the speed in which Marcus released the grip on his hair and raised his head so their eyes met. “What’s wrong?”  
Esca swallowed, embarrassed at his nerves but determined not to mess this up now.  
“Nothing, nothing’s wrong, I just…I just don’t know what to do and I…”  
Marcus kissed him quickly and gently. “You don’t have to do anything, we don’t have to do anything. We can stop and just go to bed or we can just keep doing what we are doing.”  
Esca looked at Marcus for a moment, even with his voice rough with arousal Marcus was offering to stop.  
“You’re nothing like any Roman I’ve ever met,” he said, unable to keep the affection out of his voice. “I don’t want to stop, you’re just going to have to tell me what you want me to do.”  
Marcus smiled, with what looked like genuine happiness and he loosened his grip on Esca’s hair, carding through his hair gently, causing shivers to run through his body.  
“You don’t have to do anything other than let me touch you,” he whispered and he leaned forward and kissed him again. The kiss was still passionate, Marcus’ tongue was still in his mouth but this time it was slow and gentle. The hand on his back that was not under his clothes, stroked down his spine, slid round across his ribs and then down, untying the laces on his bracee. Marcus’ fingers brushed against his aching hardness and Esca couldn’t help bucking his hips slightly and Esca found himself kissing Marcus back and pulling at his clothes. Marcus murmured encouragement into his mouth and slid a hand inside his now open clothes and gripped him tightly. Esca moaned low and paused in his own attempts to get inside Marcus’ clothes. He wasn’t going to last long, Marcus’ hand felt too good and he had been wanting Marcus for too long. He came with a gasp into Marcus’ mouth, shaking in his arms. Marcus pulled back to look at him, grinning and looking overly pleased with himself. Determined not to be outdone Esca slipped a hand around Marcus, relieved to find it was not that different than touching himself.  
“You don’t have to…” Marcus said, breaking off with a moan.  
“Shut up,” Esca grinned.  
He leaned forward and kissed Marcus softly, stroking him until he felt the warm liquid against his fingers and heard Marcus growl against him.  
They pulled apart, both looking slightly shell shocked.  
Marcus closed one of his massive hands around the back of Esca’s neck.  
“You don’t know how long I have wanted you for,” Marcus said softly, rubbing a thumb along his hairline.  
“Why didn’t you ever do anything about it? When I was your slave I mean?”  
“You hated the very sight of me, do you think I would have taken you to my bed knowing it was against your wishes?”  
Esca smiled at him ruefully. “Most Romans would have.”  
“Probably,” Marcus agreed. “But I am not most Romans.”  
“No, you’re not. Were you ever tempted?”  
“At times,” Marcus admitted. He ran a hand down Esca’s body, trailing his fingers across his stomach. “At first it was hard to resist temptation knowing that every inch of you belonged to me and that legally I was entitled to do whatever I wanted to you. But then as time went on it wasn’t about fucking you anymore, I wanted you to come to me willingly. I wanted you to be mine through choice.”  
Esca, who had blushed slightly at Marcus’ language much to his dismay, smiled at him, overwhelmed with affection. “I wanted you since we crossed the wall and were taken by the Seal People. I hated not being able to tell you my plan, to see the betrayal in your eyes.”  
“When we go back together, you’ll stay with me, like this, as lovers?”  
Esca blinked and sent a silent prayer of thanks to the gods. He kissed Marcus quickly and then pulled back. “Yes, I’ll stay with you.”  
Marcus grinned and pulled him in for a longer kiss.  
Reluctantly Esca broke the kiss. “We need to get some rest if we are to get back passed the tomorrow, you need to rest your leg.”  
Marcus nodded his agreement and using his good leg as leverage, lifted Esca off him enough to lay them both down. He reached over Esca and pulled a blanked across them. Esca curled into Marcus as Marcus wrapped an arm around him. This is what he had wanted, this closeness, ever since he’d realised what he’d felt for Marcus.

************

When Esca awoke he was warm and comfortable if a little squashed. They had shifted slightly in their sleep and Marcus’ larger frame now covered his slightly. He remained still under Marcus, raising a hand and running it through Marcus’ hair. Marcus moved against him and opened his eyes slowly. When he saw that Esca was smiling at him he smiled sleepily.  
“I like waking up to you.”  
“I like waking up to you too but we need to get moving.”  
Marcus smiled lazily at him, moving slowly so that more of his body covered Esca’s and moving his head to kiss Esca’s neck. “Mmm,” he murmured. “You’re probably right.”  
Esca laughed, a little breathlessly, and pushed at Marcus. “Don’t you want to get home?”  
Marcus pulled back, looking down at Esca, suddenly intense. “Home together? Most definitely.”  
Esca helped Marcus climb to his feet, he was stiff from sleeping on the ground and Esca had to support him for the first couple of miles. A task that was not as easy before as Marcus kept taking advantage of their closeness to touch him as often as possible.  
Esca had worried that Marcus might withdraw from him in the light of day, would be wary about showing affection. This was obviously not the case, certainly not while they were out here in the wilds anyway. There was no awkwardness at all, they chatted about future plans, about getting a farm somewhere near Marcus’ uncle and about the animals they would raise. When they got to the wall they were allowed to pass with no fuss and with relief they made their way to an inn. Esca could see Marcus’ relief in being able to sit up at a table and eat hot food.  
Marcus paid for one room and the inn keeper and his wife showed no surprise. They probably assumed he was Marcus’ slave. When they reached the room Marcus’ limp was pronounced and Esca helped him remove his tunic and lowered him to the bed.  
“Do you want me to massage your leg?”  
Marcus nodded and then grinned. “I’d like you to take your clothes off first though.”  
Esca could feel his face reddening but he returned the grin. He pulled off his tunic but then faltered, self-conscious under Marcus’ intense regard. Marcus obviously recognised his discomfort and held out a hand to him. Esca went to him quickly and crawled up the bed to him.


	2. Chapter 2

With careful regard for Marcus’ leg, Esca moved so their bodies were pressed together. Marcus’ immediately raised his hands and gripped Esca’s arms, holding him even tighter against his chest. Looking at Marcus so confident and in control, Esca took an uncomfortable moment to imagine how many lovers Marcus had had before him. He wondered if he even considered them lovers, maybe just conquests and paid for pleasure. The truth was he knew nothing of Marcus’ life before he’d been injured and their eyes had met in the arena.

He raised a hand to cup that strong jaw and couldn’t help but colour at the intensity of Marcus’ gaze. This was different than the night before when everything had happened to quickly, when he had been swept up in a rush of passion that left no room for hesitancy or indecision. But here, in this room with the candle light still flickering and the knowledge of civilization close around them he could not shake the feeling of uncertainty.

Marcus was looking at him with slight concern. “This is what you want, is it not?”  
Esca felt a fierce tenderness at the sudden insecurity he could see in Marcus’ eyes, maybe Marcus wasn’t as confident as he was imagining. Maybe he was just as unsure about what was happening.  
“I want you,” Esca said fiercely.  
“But?”  
“It is only that I do not know the road to take here, I wish to make you happy.”  
“Your very presence makes you happy, just being beside you, talking to you, knowing you are coming home with me, these things make happy. I do not wish to take anything you do not want to give. I do not wish you in my bed out of a desire to make me happy.”  
Esca couldn’t not kiss him at that. It was hard, almost brutal and Esca hoped that it conveyed what he wanted it to.  
“I am not in your bed for any reason except I wish to be, that is not what I meant.” The rush of confidence he had felt at Marcus’ speech faltered slightly but with a deep breath he continued. “I do not know Roman…customs in such matters. I do not know what…”  
And then Marcus was kissing him with the same determination and fierceness.  
“I care nothing for Roman customs,” Marcus said, his head resting against Esca’s. “I care nothing for what is expected. I simply want you.”  
“You have me,” Esca breathed against his mouth and then they were kissing again. Only the second time they had kissed like this, it already felt familiar, like they had been doing it for years. And Esca said a quick sentimental prayer to Gods he did not really believe in that he would be kissing Marcus like this for years to come. Marcus made a slight pained noise and Esca pulled away quickly.  
“Your leg?”  
Marcus nodded, looking frustrated as he always did when his leg bothered him. Esca shushed him gently and pulled away and between them they removed Marcus’ clothes, Marcus lay back against the sheets and Esca began to massage the muscle beneath his hands. As he did it he ran his eyes up and down Marcus’ body. When he was Marcus’ slave he had often seen him unclothed and he would have been blind not to have seen how well formed Marcus was. It had not inspired lust in him then as it did now, envy maybe, a slight fear he would not have admitted to. How strange it was that now all he wanted to do was run his hands over every inch of Marcus. As the tension in Marcus’ leg dissipated, Esca ran his hands over Marcus’ chest, down the muscles to his stomach and tried not to smile at the realisation that he could touch him however he wanted.  
Marcus lay still against the sheets, letting Esca run his hands across his body, seemingly content for the moment to allow Esca to explore as he wished. Although Marcus looked nothing but at peace Esca could see his flesh filling with desire, as large as the rest of him. Surprised at his lack of nerves Esca ran his hand teasingly lower until he gently gripped Marcus. Marcus thrust up into his hand, moaning deeply and Esca felt an answering stab of arousal through his own body. He tightened his hand and ran his hand up and down slowly. It broke Marcus’ composure who practically growled and grasped Esca’s armed and hauled him up so their mouths were almost touching.  
“Get the rest of your clothes off,” Marcus breathed against his mouth.  
And if you had told Esca that one day he would have felt like melting at what was practically an order from a Roman then he would have laughed. And yet now he was scrambling to obey, undoing the laces he was straining against, distracted by Marcus’ mouth against his neck. He had to pull back to pull off the offending material while Marcus watched him with barely restrained impatience. As soon as he had kicked away his clothes Marcus pulled him back up and they were kissing again. Esca braced himself with one hand by Marcus head, the other sliding across those wonderfully strong arms. Marcus’ hands seemed to be everywhere, running over every inch of him they could reach. 

Marcus used those massive hands to shift him like he weight nothing, so Esca’s hardness was pressed against Marcus’. All his doubt evaporated in the heat of the passion he felt and he ground down against Marcus. They writhed against each other, gasping into each other’s mouths as they came over themselves and each other. Esca stilled on top of Marcus, resting his head in the crook of Marcus’ neck. They were both breathing heavily, Marcus still gently running his hands across Esca’s body, as if he couldn’t stop touching him. 

After a moment Esca raised his head and went to move off the bed, Marcus raised his hands to try and protest the motion but Esca knocked his hands away climbed off the bed. He returned with a cloth dipped in the water they kept by the fire and cleaned Marcus off, taking pleasure in the feel of that hard body all over again. When he folded the cloth to clean himself, Marcus reached over and took it out of his hand and cleaned him gently, then threw the cloth across the room. Cold now the urgency of their passion was over they climbed beneath the sheets together, Marcus pulling Esca to lay half across him. 

“What will your uncle say when we get back?” Esca asked, partly out of real concern, partly out of a desire to hear Marcus talk.  
“I don’t really know,” Marcus said, sounding blissfully unconcerned. “He’ll honour my freeing you, don’t worry about that.”  
“What about…?”  
“About us?”  
Esca nodded against Marcus’ chest, idly tracing pattern over his skin.  
“I don’t think he’ll care, and if he does, well we’ll just go and live somewhere else.”  
“But he’s your family Marcus,” not that he didn’t believe Marcus meant it but he wasn’t convinced if it came to talk of family and honour that Marcus could walk away so easily.  
“We will have restored my family name, he will be delighted. He is not one of those religious zealots. He will not care that we are fucking, what does he care where I put my cock.”  
Esca felt himself colour again at Marcus’ words, glad Marcus couldn’t see his face where he rested it.  
“You talk like a soldier,” he said, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice.  
“I am a soldier,” Marcus replied with a laugh. “You don’t like it?”  
“I am not used to it,” Esca admitted. “No one has ever spoken to me so boldly. I am sure I will become accustomed to it in time.”  
“Would you rather I spoke to you as a poet? I could tell you that your eyes are like a deep ocean or that…”  
Esca laughed and punched him lightly. “No, I don’t want you to speak to me as a poet.”  
Marcus reached down and titled his head up and kissed him. “Will you let me speak to you as a lover then?” And now Marcus’ tone was lower and more intimate and Esca felt a shiver of pleasure at the sound. “Will you let me tell you that I’ve never been so happy as I am here with you.”  
Esca grinned and kissed him, too happy for a moment to reply.  
“What are we going to do when we get home? How are we going to live?” Again, it was not really concern that prompted the question, just a desire to talk about the future.  
Marcus shrugged. “We have plenty of time to figure that out. Let’s get the eagle back and then we can think of what we’re going to do next.”  
They drifted off to sleep, arms wrapped around each other.


	3. Chapter 3

From the wall it took them several more days before they reached Marcus’ Uncle. He greeted them with great joy, he had probably given them up for dead weeks ago, and showed no displeasure at all as Marcus informed him he had given Esca his freedom. 

After taking some time alone with the Eagle, perhaps to remember what it had taken from him, Aquila called the slaves together to give them the good news. Esca watched them gather feeling awkward. He found he couldn’t quite meet their eyes. They were still slaves, he had his freedom and they did not. What could he say to them? Would they resent him for his luck?

Marcus’ Uncle called for a meal in celebration of Marcus’ triumph and Esca sat with increasing embarrassment as he was served dinner by the people he used to work alongside. How could he possibly live here with slaves? He looked at Marcus and wondered how he saw the other slaves in comparison to Esca. Marcus certainly did not seem concerned; he looked overjoyed to be home with his uncle. He looked over and their eyes met and Marcus’ gaze softened. Esca felt a sharp stab of joy at the knowledge that the reason Marcus was so happy was because Esca was here with him.

“Shall we have a room made up for Esca?”  
Marcus and Esca both turned abruptly to look at Aquila. Esca felt himself colouring and didn’t dare to look at Marcus. He had not even thought about their sleeping arrangements. As Marcus’ slave he had slept in Marcus’ room and he hadn’t considered that this would have to change. But of course he was no longer a slave and therefore he was entitled to a room. Before he could panic any further Marcus took the problem out of his hands.  
“That won’t be necessary Uncle,” Marcus said calmly.  
Aquila raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked between them. Esca felt the blush on his cheeks spread down his neck and he fidgeted nervously. He waited for whatever came next.  
“I see. Well, I have to admit I did not see that coming,” he looked directly at Esca. “Esca, I believe my nephew to be an honourable man, I do not believe he would use influence or force to satisfy his desires but lust has blinded good men before. Is this what you want Esca?”  
Of all the reactions he had expected, had considered, had feared, this had never had even entered his mind. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt quite so embarrassed, not that he was ashamed of his…feelings for Marcus, but he was not at all comfortable discussing it with Marcus’ Uncle. But he knew that this was important.  
“Yes. Yes definitely, this is what I want. Marcus offered me the chance of staying behind the wall but I choose to come back here with him.”  
The old man nodded and turned to Marcus.  
“You have taken him to your bed?”  
“I have,” Marcus confirmed, his voice still calm. He did not seem embarrassed by the conversation at all.  
“A wife may overlook a man who fucks his slaves Marcus but not many women would forgive a free man in your bed.”  
“That is no concern to me, I have no wish of a wife. I intend to live with Esca.”  
Esca turned to look at Marcus in surprise, they had not spoken of the future, Esca had not even thought of anything past the next day. Marcus met his gaze, his eyes fierce as he added. “If that is what Esca wishes of course.”  
Esca could only nod.  
“Well,” Aquila said brightly. “That settles that. You are both welcome to remain here as long as you want. Tomorrow, take the eagle back to those politicians and make them take back everything they ever said about our family.”  
Marcus nodded and smiled, “thank you Uncle, I look forward to that tomorrow.”  
The older Aquila smiled in return and then rose and took his leave of them both, Esca unable to quite meet his eyes. Marcus let out a laugh that sounded more relief than humour and he put his hand out to clasp Esca’s arm.  
“See, I told you he would not care. Let’s go to bed.”  
And Marcus rose, the hand on Esca’s arm pulling him up to. As Marcus guided him towards his bedroom Esca looked back at the table they were leaving, at the things that slaves were going to have to clear away. Marcus raised a hand to slide through his hair and Esca was distracted enough to let it go. As soon as they were through the doorway Marcus had gripped him by the arms and practically lifted him off the ground to crush their mouths together. The kiss was fierce and Esca lost himself in the feeling so much that he didn’t notice as Stephanos entered with a tray. He did however and pulled away quickly.  
Marcus allowed him to break the kiss but did not release his arms, holding him against his body as easily as he would have held a child. For one crazy moment Esca considered kicking Marcus’ bad leg in order to get free but then, deliberately calming his panic, he simply whispered. “Let me go for a minute,” in what he hoped was a calm voice. Marcus gently lowered him to the ground and let go of his arms, he raised an eyebrow in question and Esca looked pointedly at Stephanos.  
Marcus waited until he had placed the tray by the bed and then left before speaking.  
“What is it Esca? What’s troubling you?”  
“I know that they are your slaves and you are used to behaving as if they were not present, but I have lived and worked alongside them. I do not…”  
“I understand,” Marcus said immediately. “Forgive me, I had not thought.”  
Esca was tempted for a moment to say that Marcus could not possibly understand but did not want to spoil this homecoming. Instead he moved back into the circle of Marcus’ arms and leaned up to kiss him. They pulled their clothes off while kissing as Marcus moved them back towards the bed, lifting Esca off the ground again and then dropping him onto the bed. It was the first time Marcus had ever really used his strength in bed with Esca and Esca was surprised at the mix of nerves and desire it inspired in him. Should he really feel lust at the thought of being manoeuvred so easily by Marcus?  
Esca looked up at Marcus, taking in how incredibly massive he was standing naked over him. He glanced away and focused on the tray Stephanos had brought. It was water, some bread and some oil. He obviously realised Marcus’ leg still needed work.  
He was drawn back to Marcus as the man climbed onto the bed alongside him. Marcus lay on his side, resting his weight on his good side, his head at Esca’s chest and he ran his hand across Esca’s stomach.  
“Esca?”  
“Yes Marcus?” Esca replied, slightly confused by the sudden conversation.  
“I know very little of your people’s customs, I know very little of your life before we met. I would like to show you something, a Roman way, if you do not like it then just say and we need never do it again. Will you trust me to have a go?”  
Dry-mouthed Esca could only nod. Was he going to…take him now? Is that what he meant? He did not believe Marcus physically well as yet to be able to take him in such a way. He was in no way prepared for Marcus to slide further down the bed and then lower his mouth and lick across Esca’s balls. Esca jumped at the contact and let out a surprised gasp. He was suddenly achingly hard and as Marcus’ giant hand pressed his hips tightly against the mattress, he ran his tongue up his shaft to then circle the head. Esca moaned and had to grip at the sheets. Marcus had barely started sucking at the head before Esca was releasing into his mouth.  
Esca watched in amazement as Marcus swallowed his seed and then climbed up the bed to lay his head by Esca’s.  
“Is that something that the Brigante’s do together?”  
Esca had to clear his throat before he could answer. “Not to my knowledge no, I had…”  
“You had…?” Marcus prompted.  
“I had heard of slaves performing such things for their masters, and whores you could pay to do so. I did not imagine that you would ever…”  
Marcus smiled gently and interrupted him softly. “If you asked honourable men in public they would tell you it is an act only performed by the weak but that is not the case between boys and then between soldiers in my experience. And what should either of us care what the world thinks of what we do between us. Did you like it?”  
Esca nodded almost shyly and then moved quickly to straddle Marcus. “You must let me return the favour now, but remember I have no previous experience to draw on.”  
Marcus looked troubled. “Esca, you do not have to if you…”  
“Why would I not wish to pleasure you as you have pleasured me?”  
“You have not done it before,” Marcus said weakly and Esca could see his resolve crumbling in the face of his desire.  
“Everyone must do it for a first time at some point,” Esca said with a grin and slid down Marcus’ body. It was strange but he did not even feel particularly nervous. Any shame he might have felt in the act was removed by Marcus’ easy willingness to perform it himself. And he did not believe he would be unable to please Marcus, Marcus looked almost undone as it was.  
He lowered his mouth and ran his tongue across flesh, just as Marcus had done to him and was surprised by how it stirred fresh arousal him. It was surprising what power there was in this act. To feel Marcus and all his strength shudder and writhe beneath him. He felt a hand grip his hair and followed the gently instruction and moved as Marcus wished. Marcus lasted significantly longer than Esca had and by the time Marcus pulled Esca off him in order to come across them both Esca was hard again.  
“I would have swallowed as you did.”  
“Next time,” Marcus replied, his voice hoarse and dragged Esca up for a kiss.  
“I feel as if tonight has been somewhat unequal so far, let’s see if we can remedy that,” and to Esca’s amazement Marcus slid back down the bed and once again took him into his mouth. His recent release meant that he was able to enjoy Marcus’ talent for far longer than the first time. By the time it was over he was whimpering and bucking against the tight hold Marcus had on his hips.  
This time when Marcus raised himself to Esca, he brought their mouths together and Esca tasted his own release on Marcus’ tongue. This kiss was slow and gentle and when Marcus pulled back Esca could feel sleep beginning to pull at him.  
“I do not know wish I prefer most,” Marcus whispered softly, his mouth close to Esca’s ear. “Your mouth around my cock or mine around yours.”  
Too tired to protest the crude use of language Esca simply rolled towards him, curling their limbs together.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they took the eagle to the Roman politicians and Esca enjoyed every moment of their triumph. Emotion swelling in his heart at Marcus’ ardent defence of Esca to the men. And on their way out when Esca had asked what was next Marcus had just looked at him and told him it was up to him. Taking in the market on the way home Esca looked around him, at this Roman world and thought about he wanted.

When they arrived back at the villa Esca looked around at the beautiful rooms, cleaned by slaves. When they ate lunch he tasted the food, prepared by slaves. And when they retired to their rooms, he lay down on a bed, prepared by slaves.  
“Marcus?” he asked, before Marcus could kiss him.  
“Yes?” Marcus replied, while moving to kiss his neck instead.  
“Did you mean what you said?” Esca breathed, trying to control the arousal that was spiking at the feel of Marcus’ lips trailing down his neck and across his collar bone.  
“What did I say?”  
“What it was up to me what we did next?”  
Marcus paused in his ministrations and raised his head so they were looking straight at each other. Marcus gaze was intent and serious. “Yes, yes of course. I want to do whatever makes you happy.”  
Esca swallowed and steeled his courage. “I wish to leave here.”  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“Anywhere, to the farm we said we would raise together, I just…I cannot live with slaves Marcus. I cannot sit by while they clean and cook and care for us. While they do all that we are plenty capable of doing for ourselves.”  
He was almost afraid that that he had gone too far, that Marcus would refuse but all he did was smile. “Then we shall go.”  
It was almost too simple. “You will not find it difficult to live without slaves?”  
“I have cared for myself in the army, I have no need of slaves. And I can see what it would bring you pain to keep them. We will make preparations to buy land; I have money from my discharge from the Army. We will find somewhere we can live together, just us alone.”  
Esca was almost overwhelmed by Marcus’ easy acceptance of this, of his willingness to do whatever Esca wanted and he pressed his mouth against Marcus’ trying to put all his gratitude and emotion into the kiss. 

It took a surprisingly short amount of time before Marcus had purchased the land and they were moving together to their new home. Marcus’ Uncle gave them their blessing and promised to visit them when they were settled.  
The villa they brought was small but more than enough for the two of them and the land was good and strong. They both knew horses and it seemed to make sense to breed and raise horses. There was good money in it if you were capable of taming the wild British horses. For the first couple of weeks Esca did the heavy work while Marcus’ leg recovered. And while Marcus had been telling the truth about being able to clean and take care of himself Esca soon discovered Marcus had never had to cook for himself and set about teaching him.  
Over these weeks, as Marcus returned to his former strength, they settled into an easy domesticity together. They talked of their pasts, their families and friends. Told stories of victories and pain and began to know each other.   
That day Marcus had joined him with the horses and Esca watched him closely, watched his leg and saw how much better he was.   
That night when they went to bed Marcus rolled Esca beneath him, his leg supporting his weight with no obvious strain. Esca felt his body tense with sudden nerves. For all his crude talk and fierce strength Marcus had never made any attempt to take Esca in the way he had seen the gladiators take boys. And yet he had no doubt that Marcus had done so with previous lovers.  
“What’s wrong?” Marcus asked, looking at Esca with concern.  
“You would not understand,” Esca said, trying to keep his voice light.  
“Why not?”  
He ran his hands over Marcus’ strong, strong arms. “Did you ever go to bed with someone strong enough to hold you down with one hand, who could easily bend their body to their will?”  
“No,” Marcus said softly. “But I am no stronger than I was when you first came to my bed, why are you nervous now.”  
“You are better, you are stronger.”  
Marcus still looked confused and slightly hurt. “You believe I would force you to something you did not wish?”  
“No, no of course not. I know you would not. But there is a difference between would not and could not. And while I know you would not force me, I was trained to be a warrior just like you and the feeling of helplessness takes a little getting used to.”  
“All you ever need tell me is stop,” Marcus said fiercely.  
“I know,” and Esca kissed him. He was trying to gather up the courage to bring up his last doubt with Marcus. His last fear that needed exorcising if they were to continue their life together.   
“What is it?” Marcus said, pulling back from the kiss. “Something still troubles you.”  
“When I was a slave at the gladiator school I saw slaves, boys and girls, given to the gladiators as reward.”  
Marcus just nodded and waited for him to continue.   
“And I know what it is Roman men do with their slaves and I assume soldiers do with each other. You have…” and he stumbled using the word he knew Marcus used “fucked men before?”  
Marcus nodded, his face unreadable. “I have.”  
Esca swallowed. “Do you wish to fuck me?”  
He could see the swell of lust in Marcus’ eyes, feel it in the body pressed against his. “Yes.” Marcus replied. He would not lie, would not hedge around the truth, Esca knew that.  
“Why have you never…tried or asked?”  
“I have no wish to fuck you if you are unwilling and I was not certain you would not simply go along with it to make me happy.”  
“You are a good man Marcus. I do wish to make you happy.”  
“Your very presence by my side makes me happy Esca. Yes I wish to fuck you but I can live perfectly happily with you as things as they are now.”  
Esca just looked at him for a long moment. He believed Marcus. Knew he would never put any pressure on him but he wished to give Marcus everything. He did not like it that there were men before him who had known a further intimacy with Marcus than him.  
“You fucked other soldiers?” Esca asked, torn between wanting and not wanting to know.  
Marcus nodded. “It was only physical; they never meant anything to me.”  
“Why would soldiers submit in such a way to each other?” Esca asked in a rush. It made no sense why anyone would go willingly.  
“What you saw, at the Ludus,” Marcus began gently. “It was of a brute taking a slave with no thought of what he did. I am sure you observed no pleasure in the act for the slave, I am certain it was more violence than love.”  
Esca nodded. “The slave screamed and there was blood.”  
Marcus nodded and ran a hand through Esca’s hair. “I would take no pleasure in such an act with you. I hope you know that. That is not what fucking is like between two free men. There are ways to make it easier, to reduce the pain. And I promise you there are ways to bring pleasure for both parties.”  
“Ways to make it easier how?”  
Marcus rolled away to grab something from the floor and returned with the massage oil that Esca used on his leg and held it up for Esca to see. “Some kind of oil is used to ease the way.”  
Esca was rather proud he had held off blushing so long in this conversation as he felt his cheeks heat at the image.   
“That was why Stephanos brought it to us that first day,” Marcus added with a grin, perhaps just to see Esca blush further.   
Esca groaned with embarrassment and covered his eyes with an arm.  
Marcus was suddenly pressed close against him, his mouth against Esca’s ear, his voice low “if I were to fuck you, I’d use my fingers first to open you up, I would wait until I knew you were ready and then I would slide my cock inside you and I would be gentle,” he nipped lightly at Esca’s ear. “So gentle until you couldn’t stand gentle anymore, until you were begging for more and then I would fuck you into bed beneath me, while you gasped and moaned.”  
And although Esca could not account for why, this was enough to have him hard and dripping, biting back on a moan.  
“I still do not see why it would bring me pleasure.”  
Marcus chuckled against his ear and Esca shivered with pleasure at the sound. And suddenly Marcus had curled a hand around him and was sliding it up and down and Esca was thrusting helplessly into it. “I could make you come without ever placing a hand on your cock.” And with that Esca was coming into Marcus’ hand.  
Esca was breathing hard when Marcus raised his hand to look down on him. “It would appear you do not find the idea of me fucking you as distasteful as you thought.”  
Esca took a deep breath and let it out, he wasn’t sure if he should be cross but was too sated to try. “It would appear that way,” Esca agreed.  
Marcus grinned again.  
“If you were any other man I would not believe a word you said and would think it all an act to get me to consent to your desires.”  
Marcus smiled softened. “As I said, I want nothing you do not wish to give. Tomorrow night, if you wish it I can show you some of what I was talking about. If not then we will do what we normally do which, I assure you, brings me great pleasure.”  
Esca kissed him quickly. “You are a lot more charming Marcus Aquila, then I ever gave you credit for.”


	5. Chapter 5

Esca spent the next day thinking about what Marcus had said the night before. Logically it only make sense that if men went to bed with each other, freely, as equals and with nothing to be gained but pleasure, that they were both getting pleasure out of it. And he knew, through every word and gesture that he said or made, that Marcus would never want to hurt him. That if Marcus wanted to fuck him then it was to give him pleasure, not cause him pain.

That night when they went to bed, clothes falling as always before they reached the bed, Marcus gave no indication that he was impatient or even waiting for a decision. He did nothing out of the ordinary and Esca couldn’t help but feel that he deliberately lay down next to him rather than over him.  
Esca looked at him intently before raising a hand and stroking across Marcus’ face.  
“Would you let me fuck you?”  
Marcus didn’t even look phased. “If you want to, yes.”  
But for some reason this didn’t seem as appealing. “I have no idea how to go about it and not hurt you.”  
Marcus didn’t reply.  
Esca looked at the man he’d come to care so much for and suddenly couldn’t stand to have his fear between us.  
“I want you to do it,” Esca said softly. Could not quite bring himself to say fuck but hoped that Marcus would understand.  
Marcus smiled. “We will start, but remember, you say stop and I will stop.”  
Esca nodded, feeling a mix of anticipation and nerves settle in his stomach. Marcus leaned over and kissed him, cupping one hand at the back of Esca’s head and running the other across his stomach.  
After a couple of moments Esca pulled back from the kiss. “I know you are trying to be kind and get me to relax but prolonging it is only adding to my nerves.”  
Marcus nodded his understanding and moved over Esca, nudging his legs apart and climbing between them. With Marcus above him and his legs spread Esca did not think he had ever felt so vulnerable.  
“You know I would never have trusted anyone else.”  
“You won’t regret it,” Marcus promised as he reached for the oil and coated a couple of fingers.  
Esca almost called it off straight away when Marcus fingers brushed against his entrance. It wasn’t fear, just acute embarrassment at being touched so intimately, where he never thought anyone would ever touch him. Fortunately Marcus didn’t make him wait in this agony of embarrassment, just slid a finger inside him.  
Esca couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling, even though it wasn’t much of anything really. It didn’t hurt, just felt odd. He looked at Marcus and saw the lust in his eyes and felt an answering thrill in response.  
Marcus began to slowly move his finger in and out and while it wasn’t horrible, it wasn’t the pleasure Marcus had promised. As he got used to it there was a faint feeling of pleasure from the stroking motion and when Marcus obviously felt he was ready he added another finger. And that did feel like something. It didn’t quite hurt but it was uncomfortable enough to make him wonder how he would ever take Marcus.  
“I’m not quite getting how you’re going to make me come like this.”  
“Just wait,” and Marcus started moving his fingers with intent. Suddenly they brushed against something inside him and Esca gasped and bucked his hips, hot pleasure coursing through him. Before Esca had a chance to process the feeling and Marcus did it again. And then again. And Esca found himself moaning and moving against Marcus’ hand.  
And all of a sudden it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough for Marcus to be reducing him to this state while watching above him. He wanted Marcus as desperate as he was.  
“Enough, enough…I want…”  
And he could only be relieved that Marcus didn’t make him ask for it any clearer than that. And when Esca looked at Marcus he saw that he already was as desperate as he was. Marcus gently turned him over, making it seem ridiculously easy and guided Esca to rise up to his hands and knees.  
When Marcus slid into Esca, all Esca could think was how ludicrous it was that he had ever been scared of this. There was some pain, but it was nothing in comparison to hundreds of wounds he had suffered over the years. And Marcus didn’t move at first, he just waited while Esca relaxed.  
“What are you waiting for?” Esca gasped.  
Marcus laughed, although it sounded strained and then started to slowly thrust. Esca moaned at the feeling, gasping as Marcus brushed that same spot inside him. It was almost too intimate, too intense as Marcus slowly thrust into him again and again. Esca reached to stroke himself and startled when Marcus grabbed his hand.  
“Just from me fucking you, remember.”  
Esca did not have any energy left to protest or agree just moaned as Marcus sped up, thrusts more powerful now. There was pain now but it only seemed to add to the pleasure and he was moaning and moving back against Marcus. With a gasp he came over the bed, his orgasm more intense then he could remember one ever being and he could barely hold himself up. Marcus moaned against him and stilled finally, panting through his own orgasm.  
Marcus pulled out of him and they both collapsed on the bed together, Marcus rolling Esca on top of him. Esca wrapped his arms around him and they clung to each other.  
“I love you,” Marcus whispered against his hair.  
Esca froze for a moment against Marcus’ chest. Even after everything they had done together he had never expected to hear those words from Marcus. For one moment he felt tears sting his eyes and he was glad that Marcus could not see them.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
